Harry Potter and the Reflex of Soul
by aboutthosedays
Summary: It took six years before Harry finally woke up. In the middle of this fresh awakening, a new mystery arises.
1. Chapter 1  The Last Dance

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. No infringement intended.

**PLEASE, READ THIS**

I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical error, I tried my best. If you detect any error, I'd be grateful if you let me know so I can change. This fanfic is written, by me, originally in Portuguese, I'm translating so I can share with everyone. And I'm sorry if I take some time to post a chapter, as I said, I have to first post in Portuguese and then translate.

don't rush into the details, you will have them during the plot, you'll discover things slowly.

Initially it was just a fanfic based solely on the relationship between Harry and Hermione, but it turned into a story with more 'layers'. You must know that some characters are alive, such as Sirius. The story takes place six years after Voldemort's defeat.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE REFLEX OF SOUL**

**Chapter one**

The Last Dance

The clock had already marked 3pm when Harry came down the stairs so fast that he almost stepped on it wrong and fell. He carried in his hand a long wrap, it was Gina's dress, he stopped and breathed relief, if something happened to the dress probably the rest of his day would be pitiful. He took a few more steps and stopped in the middle of the room, which was totally messed up due Gina's persistence in leave her stuff in anywhere. Harry mentally began listing everything Gina had asked to him, moving his lips and counting with his fingers.

"I think this is it!" – he said quietly to himself.

Harry ran out of the house and instantly apparated in front of the Burrow. Outside the house, he could already hear the dozens of voices, Harry hurried into the house and accidentally came across with Mrs. Weasley who grabbed his arm and dragged him quickly in the ladder's direction as she spoke.

"Why took you so long? Ginny was hysterical, now quickly, she is waiting in the room!"- she lead him into the bedroom, without controlling the strength with she was clutching Harry's arm.

"Well, I had some trouble to find the dress and her shoes, they were not in place that Ginny told me. And Molly, I know the way." - he said, letting go himself of her claws in the most polite way as he could, giving a wry smile and saw Molly down the stairs again, yelling at Mr. Weasley. Harry nodded, deep down he knew that she was like that because of her anxiety, yet on that particular day, Harry woke up annoyed with everyone around him, any word or gesture was already a great reason to make him mad. He was trying to think of good things while finishing up the stairs, if his bad mood persisted, surely someone would end up noticing. Harry entered into the bedroom and Ginny, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed and with a totally impatient expression, just jumped up, bringing her hands up to her waists.

"Why took you so long?"

Hearing that, Harry wondered if he was in the presence of a younger version of Mrs. Weasley.

"That's funny, I just heard that from your mother." - Harry handed to her the package and sat in the chair which was near the bed. "If you were more organized, the dress would be where you told me and I wouldn't have taken so long." he continued, but his anger was soon going away as he watched her undressing to put on the dress. It was true that at some point in all days of the weekend, Harry gets upset with Ginny, more particularly by her disorder with things in recent months and her frequent visits to a partially destroyed and dirty library, according to Harry, which was totally isolated from the rest of civilization, but that he pondered, Ginny was really penetrated in researching for her new book. But she knew him enough to know that any trick that involves the art of seduction would affect him and consequently, he would shut his mouth. Ginny made sure to twist her entire body as she put the red dress that left her body completely modeled, highlighting all her female form, and had a beautiful neckline on the back. She turned to Harry and grinned as he passed his hands along side of her body, showing off for him.

"So…" - she slowly approached him and sat on Harry's lap, "Do you approve?"

"You will probably be the most gorgeous woman in there."

"Probably?" - She said indignantly, making Harry burst out laughing, and before he could stop smiling, she leaned over and kissed him with such passion that made Harry decompose in the chair. "And that's the only kiss of the night, I don't want you to smudge my makeup. But then when we get home... " - she pressed her lips to Harry's ear - " ...we can continue. "

Harry saw Ginny out of his arms at once and go put her shoes on, he was already familiar with her way of provoking and then leave. The truth is, there has been two years since their marriage and she hadn't lost the will to torment Harry every night, not that he had any complaints about it, but lately his head was in a place that even he doesn't knew exactly what place this was. He had wondered if he could be suffering from some early male menopause or if the months were leaving him older and grumpy, sometimes he felt awful for feeling these things, after all, everything was fine, both at work and in his love life, but even so, it seemed there was always something wrong, something to complain about it.

"Get up, I want to fix your tie, come!"

Harry got up from his chair and walked over to her and stood there while Ginny straightened his tie. She finished and slid her hand through his suit, stretching it, she slid a little more and grabbed Harry's hands. "Ready, go!"

When Harry and Ginny came to the room, everyone was too busy going from one side to the other and most of the time, screaming at each other. All of them were well-groomed and appropriately dressed up and perfumed. Fleur transited across the room like a feather dancing through the air, she was using a dress, which according to Harry, had a strange color, it was kind of a pink aged and dull, she was the only one talking quietly with everyone. Ginny, who was tired of waiting all get ready, caught the attention of her mother and warned that she was going ahead with Harry, Mrs. Weasley nodded and Ginny and Harry just walked out of the house and held hands, and so, they disapparated.

The hall's view was splendid, there were dozens of huge marble windows around the hall, it was decorated with white roses, tulips and astromelias that made the hall fills with color and life. Lights of champagne tones hovered in the clear air, and certainly there was incense, because the place was extremely fragrant, but Harry couldn't say for sure what that smell was. Many guests were present, dancing, eating, talking, and when they saw Harry and Ginny arrive together, some waved with their heads, others smiled. Still it was difficult for Harry to arrive anywhere and people don't notice him, it bothered him a bit, he didn't know how to deal with people, but Ginny was a master at this art and enjoyed the admiration and prestige, so most of the time, she always talked about Harry and for Harry. He managed to spot some familiar faces, such as Professor McGonagall, who had taken a few days off especially for this date, Dean Thomas, Prof. Slughorn, Neville and Luna, who were always together, Lavender Brown, who made Harry smile quietly, some people of the Ministry and many other Hogwarts students of his time, but when he saw a special face, Harry opened his arms.

"Hagrid!" - he approached and hugged his friend who hadn't seen for months. Hagrid returned the embrace in a more strongly way than Harry, who had virtually disappeared in Hagrid's arms. Ginny touched Hagrid's arm, alerting him.

"Oh, sorry Harry! You know, I haven't got the hang of it. "

Harry shook his head and smiled, back together next to Gina.

"And you become more and more beautiful with each passing day, Ginny." - Hagrid said, directing a contemplative look at her.

"I have to agree! One of my missions as a good husband is to increase her ego."- Harry and Hagrid laughed.

"You say that like it's an obligation, I think every man should increase his wife's ego. I'm sure Hagrid always praises Madame Maxime." - she said, looking away to Madame Maxime, who was sitting at the Hagrid's table in the company of a few guests.

"I can't believe, Hagrid! You're still winding the poor woman? "- Harry frowned and tried to make a worried face.

"It's complicated, Harry! Whenever I try to stay in... "

But before Hagrid could finish the sentence, they heard a very familiar voice.

"HARRY!" - Ron shouted.

Ron's happiness was on his face, his joy with the guests and with that date in particular, radiated all over the place. Ron was wearing a pastel suit of a dark tone and black tie, unlike many occasions where Ron was always poorly dressed and wearing old clothes, he was very charming and lovely. Ron greeted Harry with a hug and when he turned to Ginny, took a step back with a surprised expression on his face.

"What is this? Harry, you let her out wearing that dress? "

"Your sister can be quite persuasive."

"Oh Harry, I'd rather not imagine!" Ron made a disgust face at the thought of the way in which Ginny "persuaded" his best friend. "But I'm kidding, you look beautiful! It's a gene thing, everyone in this family is beautiful."

"The years pass and you don't change." - Hagrid struck Ron's back, "If you'll excuse me, I will sit with my... hmm... you know. "

Ginny, Ron and Harry opened a big smile and Harry added: "You go, tiger!"

"So, how have you been my Minister?" - said Ron.

"You know I hate when you call me that!" - Harry made a few friends face.

"But you are, mate. You have to get used to your title, people rely on you Harry! After all you've done, I do not see anyone better to fill that position. "

It's true that Harry worked a while as an Auror at the Ministry, but the pressure for him to become the new Minister only increased over the months, and the wizarding community needed to rebuild their confidence in the Ministry. Harry resisted for days before finally accepting it, this wasn't what he really wanted, but he came to office with the goal of establishing harmony in the wizarding community and done that, he would pass the job to someone he trusted, but every time Harry tried to talk to someone about it, he was cut in half the subject, intentionally. Harry was hardly ever in his office, he loved to walk by the Ministry, checking the progress in various departments, but there was one among all that Harry loved to spend hours and hours. The Department of Magic Law Enforcement, which was commanded by his best friend, Hermione. He spent a good time in Hermione's office, talking, laughing and discussing relevant issues to the Ministry. On some occasions, Hermione had to expel Harry from her office so she could concentrate on her work, not that she complained of his constant presence, on the contrary, Hermione loved and was used to having Harry always around, she understood his need to stay in the presence of someone he could feel comfortable.

"Sirius doesn't come?" - Ron asked worried.

"He got stuck at the Ministry, it seems that a Muggle saw a witch down the phone booth and got a little crazy. They are trying to collect all information that he knows and then, they will obliviate him. But it shouldn't take, he promised to come. "

Ginny saw her mother arrive hurried away, running toward them.

"Quick, quick! She's already out there, let's begin. "- She said rushing all, especially Ron, who she was pulling by hand.

Harry and Ginny were walking to get to their places, they stood standing a little behind Ron, Harry observed all the guests occupying the seats quickly. Ron kept moving, took a step forward and backwards in every five seconds and turned to give a disapproving look at Ginny when she whispered to him "She will not escape." Harry smiled at Ginny's comment, but he was apprehensive, but tried to stay calm. By now, everyone was seated, everything was ready. Suddenly, the little floating balls that lit up the room decreased the intensity of light and the colors began to change slowly, dropping fine flashing orange sparks, now the hall seemed to have been invaded by a sunset, making the guests sigh, captivated by the beauty of the place. At the entrance of the great hall, she came. And it was like a Veela had stepped into the room, because at that moment everyone seemed to be hypnotized. Hermione looked stunning, wearing a champagne wedding dress, which moved with the most delicate lightness as she walked toward Ron. The dress, marking her bust and waist, was made with embroidered lace that rose to her shoulders, the skirt looked like a waterfall that stretched until turning into a sparkling tail. Her hair was high in front, like a kind of shaggy mohawk, which accompanied a braid wrapped in a thin tape, placed over one of her shoulders. Everyone sighed and smiled as she passed. Ron, who before didn't stop one second of anxiety, was now paralyzed, just admiring the beauty of the one who within a few minutes would become his wife. And of all the people present at the wedding, there was Harry, next to Ginny, but he couldn't think of anything else except how perfect Hermione was, his moodiness and impatience that accompanied him during the day seemed never have existed, he smiled slightly and for a moment, plunged into a parallel world where Hermione was walking toward him, where he was the groom. But the reality came to light when Hermione finished her path and stopped in front of Ron, who received her with a simple kiss on her forehead. It was more than visible their happiness, they couldn't stop smiling for even a second, Harry began to feel bad for not feeling the same happiness too and a heat wave washed over him suddenly, his heart began to beat faster and he could no longer pay much attention to what people said. Harry tried to get distracted looking at Luna, who was next to Neville, and seemed to be so busy looking at the lights that floated over the guests heads, but the attempt failed. Minutes later, he saw Sirius snuck into the hall and settling in one of the last seats. Harry sighed loudly without realizing it, hoping to find air enough to continue to endure that ceremony. Ginny noticed and asked if everything was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine" - he whispered to her. "I'm just feeling heat."

But Ginny hasn't heard the last part.

After the ceremony, the guests were delighted with a spectacular dinner, only some of them preferred the drink that led to some minor accidents happen at the party, like Hagrid's stumbling block that nearly brought down the table full of sweets. Others took advantage of the party to dance. Harry, who had spoken or at least said "hi" to almost everyone of the party, saw himself finally alone, he glanced around the room looking for Ginny and soon found her at a table in the company of Luna, Neville, Dean, Fred, Padma and others, and seized the chance to unwind, his discomfort wasn't yet past, much less the heat. Harry took off his suit and loosened his tie a bit as soon as he left the hall, he walked a few good steps, he didn't want to be near the entrance. From there the music was low and melancholy, and the voices were just a whisper. The sun had set, the moon was now adorned in the sky and reflected in the lake a few miles from where Harry was. At that moment all he wanted was silence, especially the silence in his mind, finally some peace of mind, he breathed more freely.

"Hiding yourself?"

That voice struck him with a twinge in his chest. Harry put his hands in his pocket and turned to Hermione.

"Not exactly." - he tried to force a smile. "It's a little hot there, isn't? How is that possible? "- he frowned, laughing.

"Have you considered taking a drink?" - she approached him, gently holding her dress.

"Oh no, I don't.. i don't feel that is a good day to drink, no offense, it's a celebration, but you know, I want to be sober" - he stammered.

"I'm not drinking too, you know better than anyone what happens when I drink." - they let slip a loud laugh.

Harry looked back at the landscape, hardly knowing what to say to his friend standing beside him.

"You're smart! You chose the best spot in the party... this place is really beautiful, it would be a waste if I left without appreciating." - she looked at him with one of those killer smiles.

Hermione stared the view for a few seconds and stealthily, she directed her hand to his hand, holding tight.

"So ... you will tell me what you were thinking before my appearance? "- Hermione said with a playful tone.

"Well .. I guess I was thinking about how things have changed, you know, throughout this time."

"Yes, but it changed for good."

"I know you probably must have heard it 100 times today, but you're truly gorgeous."

Harry saw Hermione's face blush. She lowered her face and then looked up at him smiling.

"I think I heard something like that." - she said sarcastically. "But there are few people I care about their opinion."

"Good to know I'm one of those people!"

Hermione felt a tension in Harry's face, she knew something was wrong with him, but she wouldn't ask too much, she didn't want to leave him upset. Then she changed the subject.

"But that's not why I came up here" - Hermione stretched her hand to Harry. "I would like to dance with my best man and more than that, my best friend."

"You planned this all night, huh?" - He held her hand and slowly pulled her closer to him. They started risking slow steps side to side, but without going anywhere.

"Of course! And you have improved... in dance. The last time you danced with me, you remember? In the tent? Let's say that as a dancer, you are a great Minister. "

"Great! Tease me for trying to cheer you up. And for the record, I have improved because Ginny insisted that I danced in the right way at our wedding. "

"Well .. I have to admit, I preferred that way." - she stared at his big green eyes.

"It's been so long ..." - Harry said, introspective

"Now that we talk about it, seems like was yesterday." - She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and they didn't need to exchange another word. They just stood there, dancing slowly, listening to music coming from afar. The only fear Harry felt at that moment, it was that she could hear his heart, which at that moment was beating so fast that Harry could feel his skin pounding.

From the window of the room, Sirius was watching them and between sips of the wine glass he held, he smiled in witness this scene.


	2. Chapter 2  The Advice

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. No infringement intended.

**Chapter two**

_The Advice_

Harry was on his way to meet his godfather, he agreed to meet with Sirius in the morning, in a London borough, "Serious business." said Sirius. He wasn't in a good day, he had trouble sleeping last night and woke up with a tremendous back pain, he shook his head as if he could expel his bad mood. From a distance, he spotted a tall man propped up on the wall in a deserted street, he could recognize that pale skin a miles away, Sirius was holding an ice cream and in his other hand, what looked like a coffee.

"For you." - said Sirius, offering the coffee to him.

"An ice cream? Really? "- Harry raised an eyebrow as he stared at the ice cream and Sirius.

"If I knew that you wanted too, I would have bought another one!" - he hit Harry on the shoulder and then slowly began to walk.

"So, what happened?" - Harry asked and sipped his coffee.

"Actually, nothing happened! I just thought that you needed a walk."

"You didn't it! Come on, Sirius. "- Harry stopped, opening his arms.

"I'll stop when you tell me why you're so bitter these days? Days? No. Weeks! "

Harry rolled his eyes and started walking, putting one hand in his pocket.

"It's nothing, Sirius. I just ... I've been having a lot of pain...in my body, I don't know..." - he said discouraged, lowering his head.

"Ginny told me something about this. She said she has asked you to go to St. Mungo's. How can you be stubborn, huh?"

"Oh don't start, I'll go soon as I can, ok?"

"Good. So, you stay here." - Sirius stopped on the sidewalk and looked at his godson who didn't seemed to understand what he had just said.

"Don't you too?" - Harry asked suspiciously.

"Not now, I have some things to resolve."

Harry pursed his eyes, trying to read through the blank Sirius's expression, but he gave up when realized he wouldn't discover anything.

"Okay. See ya! "- said Harry, hugging Sirius quickly. Seconds later Harry was down the phone booth.

The pictures on the wall formed a clumsy triangle, Harry always wanted to look at them and remember the reason he was alive. Half an hour had passed, and he was still looking at the pictures, looking for details that he previously had failed to see. There were reminders of special dates, such as his marriage, which was at the top of the triangle, below was a picture where the whole Weasley family was present, it was Ron's birthday, across the triangle, Harry posed with Sirius, Neville and Luna, at the triangle's base, a old Dumbledore's picture, Ron and his parents, there was also a picture of Dumbledore's Army and the old Order, but Harry fixed at one portrait in particular, on which he was standing and a little grave, when suddenly, Hermione jumped on his back and he finally smiled and they waved.

Over the past days, Harry spent more time than usual in the Ministry, the needed in occupy his day was immense, he needed empty his head and he saw at work, a good way to get rid of the thoughts that troubled him so much. But at that moment, Harry found himself stuck, he had done practically everything, has signed several petitions, visited all departments of the Ministry to inspect and learn new things, participated in meetings to hear what the wizarding community had to say or complain, gave interviews and in the most desperate attempt to spend time, changed the furniture in his office. Harry had his arms on the table and propped his head on them, snorting. The truth was, it had been two weeks since Hermione and Ron traveled to their honeymoon, and well, Harry wasn't used spending so much time away from her and certainly, he didn't want to admit a certain discomfort because of it, but Harry knew that the lies we tell ourselves, are the most painful. Most of the time, he felt bad because he wasn't feeling so happy for his friends and this was becoming a torture. Harry heard the doorknob move and immediately looked up, it was Ginny.

"Hi, honey! Oh... changed the furniture? Great!"- she said, noting the entire cabinet and walking in all over the place.

"What I owe the honor of your visit at this time of the day?" - Harry looked puzzled.

"A wife can't just decide to visit her husband at work? There is no intent." - Ginny sat in the chair across the table from Harry.

"In this case." - he said, turning to one of the books on his desk.

"Actually..." - she rolled her eyes.

"THERE. I knew it! "- Harry interrupted, tapping a hand on the table.

"Okay, I was caught. Now can we talk? "

"Sure!" he said, still smiling.

"I need you to renew my permission for the library."

Harry scowled.

"Again? When will you finish this book? You know I don't like that place."

"But what can I do? If I could walk away with the books, fine. I would do my research at home, but there's no other way and you have to help me. The book is almost finished, you know how much I dedicated myself and how I'm being charged for the book to be ready as soon as possible, I cannot delay it now."

"That place is dangerous." - he tried to argue.

"Dangerous? How? He is protected for God's sake!" - she snorted, ironic.

The library in question, it was located in the old village of St. Blues, which for years was completely abandoned due the Death Eater attacks at the Voldemort's period. The village was one of the most destroyed, hundreds have died and those who survived fled, since then, the village became a desert and no one had the courage to revive that place full of violent and sad memories. St. Blues was known for hosting one of the oldest and important libraries of all time, the library of Louis Marie - a powerful witch and founder of the village - which contained an arsenal of rare books, maps, among other things. However, it was impossible to remove any book that belonged to the library, because the place was magically protected by Marie. Then the Ministry launched a protective enchant that only liberate the entry of those who the Minister allow. Harry still wasn't totally convinced, he hated that place, it was extremely scary, but the last thing he wanted was to start a fight with her, what would happen quickly if his answer had been negative.

"I will allow more time for you. But hurry up with this book, ok? "

Ginny jumped up happy and went straight toward Harry, giving him a hug and many kisses on his face. "You're the best husband!" - she said, and before Harry could answer, Ginny stood up and walked to the door.

"If you don't find at home, don't worry, I'll visit mom. She's freaking out! "

"What happened?" - He said with a tone of concern.

"Don't you know? My brother and Hermione arrived yesterday evening from their honeymoon, it seems that they fought, I don't quite understand. Mom will tell me everything! "

Harry was mentally controlling his outside reaction, he didn't wanted that Ginny notice his excitement by the news.

"I-I didn't know. In the middle of their honeymoon? "

"I was surprised too. If they were spending the time with things that don't involve talk, this fight might have been avoided. "

He quickly tried to erase from his mind the image of Ron and Hermione spending time with things that don't involve talk, luckily Ginny continued, _"You should go visit him, he's your best friend!"_

"Sure, sure. You're right and, hm, I'm going there right now."

"See you later. Someone will win a gift today to have renewed my entry."- she gave Harry a wink and left.

He waited until the door was closed and then took a deep breath, he felt an urge to smile, "No, no, this is bad Harry, be sad." he said to himself. After a few minutes reciting a monologue about guilt and happiness, he left the Ministry.

It had been some time since Harry was standing in front of Ron and Hermione's house, some banging on the door and no sign of them. He doesn't mind staying there until someone answer if wasn't for the cold, so he decides to leave and turn to go down the front stairs, but he heard a noise at the door. It was Ron, and his friend expression was of someone who had fallen asleep and forgotten to wake up.

"Oh... you! "- Ron said, moving away from the door so Harry could enter.

"It's good to see you too!" - Harry thought in hug him, but it was so cold that he treated to go into the house quickly.

"You got it wrong! I'm relieved. I thought it was my mother for the tenth time. Sorry, mate!"

Ron was walking toward the kitchen as he spoke. Harry was listening, behind his friend and the smell coming from the kitchen made he realized that Ron was preparing tea.

"Since when you make tea?" - Harry asked.

"Since I decided to marry a crazy woman." - Ron held the teapot with a small towel and poured tea into a cup pretty big. "Have some?" - Said, dragging a cup to Harry who refused.

"What happened?" - Harry was curious to know what the fight was about, but he didn't know if he was prepared to give advice about love in that situation.

"Well, the usual. She gets mad and proud, so she decides to ignore me until she thinks that I've paid for my sins. "

"Wich was...?" - Harry was intrigued.

"You know, Harry. It's not my fault if people recognize me and want autographs and stare at me, I cannot escape it, it's part of my job and she has to accept."

"But it was your honeymoon, Ron!" - Harry argued, sounding a little upset.

"I know! I know... "- Ron couldn't think of any plausible answer. "You think you can talk to her? She hears you. "- He said with a sad expression.

"I can try. She is in the...?" - Harry looked up and pointed to the stairs, Ron nodded.

"I think there's a secret bathroom in that library, I swear. Harry, please... tell her that I'm really sorry. "

Harry nodded and stretched his hand on the table, grabbed the cup which he had previously refused. "Just a bit."

Ron served him and holding the cup with both hands, Harry went up the stairs silently. As much as he was dying inside to face that he had missed her, Harry knew that this wasn't the reason he was there, at that moment, he should be a good friend and try to help. Harry gave some weak beats on the door and heard Hermione scream.

"Ron, I said! I DON'T WANT TO TALK! "

"It's not him." – said Harry, embarrassed.

Hermione opened the door and Harry could see she was embarrassed by the situation.

"Hey, you! Sorry for the shouting... come in."- she left the door and sat in an armchair. There were dozens of books thrown on the floor, Harry put the cup on the side of a book on the desk wich sat beside the chair.

"I brought for you." - he said, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Thank you." - she took a quick sip of tea.

"You want to talk?"

"There is not much to comment, apart from the fact that I was exchanged for fame in the middle of my honeymoon."

Harry looked down, he was thinking in something to tell her. He knew that now more than ever Hermione needed someone to listen and understand her, but she continued.

"Oh Harry, in the first days... everything was so perfect! We, the beach... but then... everything became a succession of events that only left me angry with him! He couldn't ignore the people and when I think about, I realized that I was in the background and as if that were not enough... he began to complain about the heat, sand, everything."

"To be honest, I don't know what to say, Hermione!"

"Ohh... He didn't tell you the worst of all, didn't he? "- Hermione closed her eyes.

"Is there anything worse than this?" - he frowned in disbelief.

"He was called Harry. I don't know how long he will be out, but he was summoned to train. He leaves tomorrow. I didn't return because I wanted to. "

At that moment, Harry felt so bad for her, he longed to have a beautiful speech that could help her, but he decided to stay quiet for a few minutes. How Ron could have done that? He couldn't find an answer, he felt some anger because that woman sitting in front of him, was the embodiment of everything that Harry wanted but he was afraid to admit. He leaned forward and stretching his arm, grabbed Hermione's hand strong.

"I'm sorry" - were the only words Harry could say.

"He sent you here to talk to me, right?"

"Actually, I wanted to come here. I was missing you. "

Hermione smiled.

"Me too. I'd buy a gift for you, you know? But... "- she chose not to finish the sentence.

"It's okay, I guess I can live with the fact that you went somewhere and didn't bring gifts to me." - he joked, trying to feign an air of indifference. "But tell me, how is Hawaii?"

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful! You would have loved. The climate is very different from here, obviously. You can see the sun making your skin glow and the sea ... is so wonderful, local food is a little strange at first, but very tasty. And people are very nice, we meet some wizards there ... "

Hermione seemed to have forgotten the reason why she was devastated during the last days, she narrated in detail and with great excitement about the good things that had happened and what she had learned about the local culture. Harry was more than happy to see her smiling and joking. There was something about being in her presence, that made Harry feel at home, safe, happy and then, they remained there for a long time. Ron, who was sitting on the sofa, heard a laughter coming from the library and began to think about the fact that no one else, except Harry, could calm Hermione within minutes.

The sky was already dark when Harry said goodbye to his friends, but he just decided to leave when he was sure that Hermione would be okay. He wished good trip to Ron, who promised go to Harry's house later to say goodbye to his sister. When Harry left the house, he remembered that Ginny had promised him a 'gift', but he knew very well what he would receive and he wasn't quite in the mood, in fact, he mentally refused the idea of coming home. So, he decided to visit his godfather, because what he really needed after that day, was talk to someone he completely trusted.

Harry was received as always with great joy by Sirius. He was very busy lately at Auror Office, the last time Harry had the opportunity to talk right with him was at the wedding.

"I was at their house, I wanted to help." - said Harry, after he told what had happened to them.

"I would do the same thing for a friend." - Sirius offered the couch so Harry could sit.

"And... how is the Auror Department? "- Harry asked, settling on the couch.

"Full of Aurors..." - Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Very funny!"

"Harry, I was wondering..." - Sirius joined his hands. "...when you'll tell me the real reason for your visit."

Harry swallowed. He knew he couldn't hide himself from Sirius. His godfather and Hermione were the only ones who noticed immediately when something was wrong with him. Harry took a deep breath in an attempt to create some courage.

"It's about ..."

"Hermione?" - Sirius finished the sentence for him.

"It's so obvious?" - Harry asked, perplexed.

"It always was. I saw you two, you know, in her marriage... I always thought that after you date all the girls, you'd be with her, well... when the youth blindness had passed. When you stay with Ginny and married her, I assumed I was wrong. But now... "

Harry was visibly restless, trying to organize his ideas so he could say something to Sirius.

"You know, this scar..." - Harry took his hand to the scar on his forehead, "every time Voldemort was around, or when I dreamed or thought about him, it burned. And... when he died, the world came off my shoulders and suddenly, the pain stopped. But now, now I feel that there is this invisible scar... right here..."- he slid his hand up to his chest," ...and it burns, rips, it hurts every time she comes near me. "

Harry huffed in agony, rubbing his hands over his face and then continued.

"There was a time many years ago... I was alone with her in the tent, we were looking for the horcruxes and Ron left us, you know that... and she stayed with me, and there was a moment, I realized it was her, but I was afraid. I mean, I knew she was in love with him, and ... I thought it was a passing thing and over the years I hid it, but in their marriage... these feelings, they came back, I couldn't." - he stopped, pressing his hands, "...and now I spend most of my time feeling miserable about this, about what these feelings represents. Is not simple."

"It's official, you're screwed!" - said Sirius, concerned.

"Oh, that's it? I come here and I tell you the truth, and that's what my godfather has to tell me? "- Harry was indignant.

"As you said, is not simple!"

"You can try to comfort me."

"Harry, the best advice I can give you is: look in her eyes! If you look in her eyes and see that she really loves Ron, that she is completely happy with her life, don't say anything. This revelation will only end up bringing pain to you and her. Move on with your life, try to fix things with Ginny and if you still remain unhappy... divorce her, try to find a person who makes you feel alive. But... if you look in her eyes and feel... that she has doubts, that she may be feeling the same for you... tell, Harry! Because if this is true, she probably spent a lifetime waiting for the day when you finally... wake up! And Harry, don't forget... everyone suffers. Don't be afraid of the consequences, living a regret can destroy you "

Those words have entered Harry's mind, he froze for a minute, his gaze was distant, and then he felt an urge to curse someone, hit on his own face. How can he be so stupid? During all this time? He couldn't believe what was happening and he couldn't imagine anything worse than that: his wife, his best friends. Harry looked up and said.

"Well .. you're totally right. I'm screwed! "


	3. Chapter 3  Parkins Valley

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. No infringement intended.

**Chapter three**

_Parkins Valley_

He could feel the wet grass compress on his bare feet with each step. The cloudless sky, absolutely clean, the tone of a turquoise blue and the sun shone like never before. For some reason, he ran with a smile on his face and occasionally stopped to breathe, it was when he stretched out his hand and another hand, soft, gently touched him. Harry looked up and there she was, Hermione, he saw her hair flying and then she approached, slowly sliding the tip of her nose on his face. Harry realized that he had never felt such happiness in life, it was so vivid and spontaneous and all he could feel at that moment was tenderness, respect and love for that woman. Hermione stopped when she saw another man coming from afar, approaching them. Harry frowned and when he was able to visualize the shape of the man, his head knotted. It was another Harry. "Wake up!" - he said, and everything turned into a wheeze.

Harry jumped. He woke up so scared that he almost fell awkwardly on the floor, his thoughts weren't yet fully in place, he wished never awakened from that dream and now his chest really hurt, the reality was hard to be seen.

"Damn!" - he cried.

Harry got out of bed and began to search desperately for a pair of pants, socks, shirt, anything, repeating endlessly, "Damn, damn... shit! Sirius will kill me." A few weeks ago, Harry had promised to Sirius that he would be present at the meeting of the Aurors in their office, to discuss and identify new locations of Aurors in some towns and villages. Now, all he could think of were the expressions of dissatisfaction and disapproval of the Aurors at the time he arrived late for the meeting. He dressed quickly, putting the first coat he saw in the closet and ran down the stairs. Ginny was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and making some notes in an old notebook, when she saw Harry, frantic, walking around the room.

"Have you seen my briefcase?" - he said turning to Ginny, hopefully.

"You mean that briefcase?" - Ginny pointed to a corner of the room and continued, "Something happened? You don't want to eat your breakfast before work? "

"I would like, but I'm late for the meeting that I told you, the Auror thing... Sirius will kill me." - Harry ran to the corner of the room and grabbed his briefcase and he was about to say goodbye, but Ginny told before.

"You really shouldn't worry about that sort of thing, honey. You are the Minister, I'm sure they will understand your delay."

"Yes, I am the Minister, but that doesn't give me the right to not fulfill my commitments..." - Harry was impatient and added, "...see you later, sweetie."

His haste was such that he had no sympathy to wait for a response from her. He walked quickly to the fireplace, catching a bit of Floo Powder into a container and minutes later was transported to the Ministry. He was shocked to realize that he wasn't transported straight to his office, "What the hell?" he murmured, wrinkling his forehead. Harry walked quickly between the many people coming and going in different directions, the ones who realized that it was the Minister himself, greeted him, as Harry just nodded quickly. He was late and suddenly felt a wave of irritation, not only because of his delay, but also with Ginny's behavior in that morning, and especially the disappointment of waking up and realizing that it was nothing more than a beautiful dream, which every day he longed to become reality. As Harry had predicted, he came late to the meeting. After a few sermons of Sirius, Dean, Anna and the rest of the people present, they plunged into a long conversation. Elite Wizards were also present at the meeting and they presented to Harry, the new crime rates in some regions, the Aurors on the other hand, discussed possible signs that some witches were practicing black magic and Harry immediately ordered that these witches were monitored over a period to certify. The meeting lasted long enough for Harry began to feel twinges of pain in his head, which was strange because he loved to participate in anything related to the Aurors. Harry rushed out of the room, worried that Sirius pulled some conversation about their last talk. Harry went straight to the elevator, he just wanted to get in his office, he wanted the silence, but before the bars of the elevator shut, Harry saw Aberle Brown, his assistant, entering in the elevator too, with the always same fumbling expression.

Among all the people who applied for the position of Minister's assistant, Harry chose Aberle for the simple fact that he felt that Aberle was someone he could trust and over time, Harry began to nurture a great affection for him. Aberle was totally confused, wore glasses, which he constantly pressed on his face, his hair was greasy and messy and he had a large scar that ran from his chin to the neck, the result of a duel. Harry doesn't knew if it was for admiration or respect, but Aberle was always nervous in his presence, stuttered and had a jitter in his right hand. At that particular moment, Aberle was carrying a stack of paper on top of a book in one hand and in the other, a quill.

"S-sir... Harry, I... Minister. I was looking for you "- he pressed his glasses on his face.

"Oh, thank God you're here, I need to talk to you." - Harry sighed in relief - "What happened to the fireplace in my office? Today I had to come through the Atrium."

"Well, sir..." - Aberle gave a discordant look at Harry, "You asked me to block your fireplace last week."

"I asked?" - Harry searched briefly in his memory the image of him asking such favor, "I don't remember."

"Sorry about that, Sir, but you really asked me. Anna was in your office when you gave me the order."

"Well, let it be! Just unlock it now, please, and Ab, how many times I have to say that you can call me Harry, huh? "- Harry said, giving an encouraging smile, "How's Martha? And Julia? "

"Oh Sir-Harry..." - he fixed it awkwardly, "...they are fantastic. Martha is a bit sad, of course... Julia goes to Hogwarts soon and she isn't used to being alone at home."

Harry smiled. For a brief moment he remembered the first time he walked into the Hogwarts Express, the first time he'd seen the castle of the school so loved by him.

"Well, but we have important matters to discuss." - Aberle stirred the pile of papers and put one on top. When the elevator stopped and the door opened, Harry came out first and started to walk toward his office, Aberle was following him.

"Please tell me there isn't another meeting, I ..."

"No, not at all." - Aberle interrupted him, "It's about Parkins Valley."

"Parkins Valley?" - Harry asked as he entered his office, he seemed to remember something, the name wasn't strange. "This isn't that city... of the singer and the band, what's the name?" - He snapped his fingers as he asked, frowning.

"Braxton Hall! Yes, it's his hometown, the name's band is 'The Merpeople'."

"THIS!" - said Harry. "Hermione loves this band, though I think the name a little stupid, don't you think? 'The Merpeople'..." - he said with a cynical tone, "Bad memories."

"Certainly, Harry!" - Aberle nodded.

"But proceed... Parkins Valley?" - Harry threw his bag over the chair and then shored himself in the desk, crossing his arms.

"It's the city's anniversary! And it will happen a festival and they... "

"Oh No! Tell me this isn't about a homage."

"It's a tribute, well, it's kinda... they just want your presence there. For years they are trying make you attend the city's anniversary. Parkins Valley is a safe city because of you. "

"It's what everyone says about every city." - Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What do you say? It's just three days, I need to give the answer today."

"Three days?" - Harry wasn't expecting that.

Aberle scowled for Harry's reaction.

"Well..." - when Harry stopped to think about the invitation, he saw an escape from everything that he had been experiencing in recent weeks, he would be away from home and his plan was to put his ideas in the right place, finally deciding what was best for him, for everyone. "...ok. You can confirm! Just tell me, I can take someone?"

"Of course! I will immediately inform them! "- Aberle seemed scribbling the paper several times. "I'll..." - he turned around, lost in his notes and when he opened the door, stumbled with Hermione.

"Forgive me." - he said awkwardly.

"Oh, it was nothing, Aberle." - Hermione smiled and when Aberle left, she closed the door, turned to Harry, who was waving his face in a negative way.

"What are you doing here?" - he asked.

"What do you mean? In your office? "- she asked, frowning worriedly.

"WORKING!"

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, you didn't expect me to be planted in my house all this time, didn't you? I want to do something!"- Hermione walked over to Harry's desk and poured the papers she was holding until then and started to divide into two small piles.

Harry understood her, if this happened to him, he also would want to occupy his mind like he did when she was away for her honeymoon.

"But hey, these here are the official documents of the Music and Variety Festival, permissions for the bands and tents and small adjustments, you need to sign all..." - she said, pointing to the first pile - "...these and these are the boundaries of the terrain that we choose, you know, where will be permitted apparate and disapparate. We don't want people coming and going in the middle of the event, right? And there's something about the anti-Muggle spell. "

"You didn't needed bring this to me. Am I right?" - Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Well... no! But I wanted to come here to see you. "- she smiled, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Good."

Harry smiled quickly, it was good to know that she wanted to see him, he slid his eyes over the pages, passing them between his fingers and then, stretched until he reached his quill on the table, dipped the quill in ink and started to sign the papers.

"You not going to read?" - she bickered him, playfully.

"I trust you!"- Harry looked up for a moment and smiled at her, then returned to sign the papers.

There was a silence after this, Harry was still signed the papers, he wanted to start some conversation, ask her if everything was okay, but he already knew her answer. He finished with the papers and placed them in a single stack, "Done!" - He muttered. And before he could think straight about it, before Hermione was out the door, he let out.

"Hey, you know Parkins Valley?"

"Of course, Braxton Hall is from there. You know I love him and his band too! "- Hermione made a face of a teenager in love.

"Yes, I know! I'll go there this weekend, I think I'll stay there, hmm... three days... is the city's anniversary and I am honored guest."- he said, faking a cocky pose.

"This is great! Oh my God, I'm jealous, Harry. He will be there? You will meet him?" - Hermione approached him, curious.

"Probably" - he tried not to laugh at Hermione's excitement. "That's why ... I want that you go with me."

It was strange, but Harry's heart pounded fast, it seemed like he had just finished ask Hermione to marry him or something like that.

"Oh Harry, that would be great, but..." - she said, sounding discouraged, "I don't know... and Ginny? You already asked her?"

"Of course, I thought of her first..." - Harry lied - " ...but she probably will not want to go when she find out about the three days, especially now that she is so penetrated with this book, then I thought of you."

Hermione was really undecided, it would be wonderful to travel anywhere at this point, forget about the work and forget all the things that were bothering her lately and moreover, she could meet Braxton in person and it was a travel with Harry. Hermione frowned as she thought of an answer, while Harry struggled internally with a stomach ache, because of anxiety for her response.

"What do you say?" - he asked, impatiently.

"Okay, fine. I go! But what if Ginny wants to go? "

"If this happens, let's pretend..."

"This conversation never happened, right?" - Hermione completed.

Harry nodded sadly, but he felt that Ginny wouldn't want to go, at least it was what he wanted most. Anyway, if Ginny say 'yes', she would mess up Harry's plan, who wanted to apply the advice of his godfather. When he stopped rambling, Hermione was already at the door, ready to leave, but she turned to Harry before that.

"I was joking, your know right? You are a great Minister."

"I know."

And then she left.

Harry remained thoughtful in his office, he felt burning in his chest a twinge of hope that Ginny would refuse his request to join him. He even considered to tell her that, on impulse, he asked Hermione and now he was embarrassed to withdraw the invitation, but he knew that Ginny would be upset and worse than that, she would begin to expound the theory that Harry heard all these years, that Hermione was always his first choice. However, she stopped when Harry said gruffly that if this was true, he would have married her, and now he wondered what he was doing when he not married her indeed.

Aberle entered the room, disrupting all his thoughts at the moment and said that the Department of Magical Transportation, more precisely, the Regulatory Commission of the Floo Network, needed of his presence. Harry was accompanied by his assistant to the Department and thus, he spent the rest of his day, being called from here to there, returning to his office from time to time, passing in front of the Hermione's office surreptitiously, until his day in the Ministry end and he could go home.

Harry was startled when he stepped in the house, he saw Ginny lying on the couch, very pale and with a awful face, she saw him arrive by the fireplace, stood up and called him to lie down beside her. She snuggled on Harry's chest and then began stroking it slowly. Harry wasn't feeling comfortable and now, he had no idea how he would enter the subject of Parkins Valley since Gina seemed to be sick.

"What happened to you? Are you okay? "- Harry asked, trying to look at her.

"Calm down..." - she smiled as if she was mocking about his concern - "...it's alright. I'm just tired, I'm working too hard during these days, I hardly have time for anything but well... you know it."

"Yes, I know! But I gave up making you quit, you don't hear me. You need rest. "- he said, coldly.

"I'll rest... and don't talk to me like that."- she said, now turning to him and making a sad face.

"Sorry darling, but I don't want to see you sick..." - Harry sighed - "And speaking of work, how is your book?"

"Everything is running perfectly well. That library is really amazing, frightening, but beautiful. Yesterday I found a book on the history of Quidditch best keepers who ever lived, exclusive stories."- she had excited - "Ron would love to read, but unfortunately I can't remove the books from there." - she made a grimace of dissatisfaction.

"We both know that Ron may be a fan of Quidditch, but reading... and you know it's not my fault."- he replied.

"Yeah, yeah! Hmm and your work? How was today? "

Harry thought "this is the moment", he would have to tell Ginny about the homage and hope that a miracle happened.

"Very glad you asked, I have news to tell"

"What news? I love news, tell, tell me everything." - Ginny got up from Harry's chest and sat, staring at him curiously.

"This weekend, Parkins Valley will celebrate its birthday and I am a guest of honor."

"Parkins Valley? That is fantastic. I always wanted to go there. When we leave?" - she asked excitedly.

He could feel the despair filling every part of his body. Deep down, Harry knew that Ginny would want to accompany him, she always loved all the homages he received, but he wanted to believe that this time, something, someone, would intercede for him and his wish would be met

"I knew you'd love! So get your bags. We'll have three long days... "- he said, getting up to sit next to her.

"Wow, wow... three days?" - she asked astonished - "No, no, no... three days... this is impossible, Harry. Three days are several hours lost, I can't leave my project right now! You going alone, I'm sure you will be gorgeous as always."

"Ginny..." - Harry struggled to pretend that he was disappointed - "But I don't want go alone."

"Unfortunately I can't go, honey. You know how much I like these events, but there's nothing I can do... look, talk to Sirius or Neville, I'm sure they will love following you."

"Sirius can't go, he has been busy with some things... Ministry."- Harry lingered to make excuses - "and Neville, well, you know Neville... he never would go anywhere without Luna and I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Oh, that's true! It would be a nightmare, so let's think..." - she frowned.

"There is... Hermione "- he said, wary and afraid of Ginny's reaction.

"You know, this wouldn't be a bad idea... Ron is really ruining everything lately with her, I need to talk to him later. It will be good for Hermione, you should take her."

Harry could hardly believe what he had just heard. Ginny agreeing with the idea of taking Hermione to Parkins Valley, and he celebrated so intensely, internally, that his hand shook the couch with a absurd force. But suddenly, his view darkened and he felt his stomach turn for a few seconds, he returned to rest on the couch. "Harry, Harry, talk to me." - Ginny gave light slaps on Harry's face, who was slowly recovering, still feeling the cold sweat on his body.

"I felt... dizzy."- he said, tiredly.

"Enough already! Once you return from this trip, we go to St. Mungo's. It's the 7th time, Harry, the last time was at the wedding. I'm not kidding." - she said, sharply.

"It's gone! I'm feeling better, I think we are sharing the same disease: Too much work! Nothing that a bath can't solve." - Harry kissed Ginny's face and got up from the couch.

"A bath and a smoked fish! What do you say? I will prepare right now to celebrate." - she said, who now was exuding health and giving him a huge smile.

"I think it's great, I'm starving! Wait for me!" - and he went into the room, while Gina went off into the kitchen, pointing her wand at the pots. On his way to the room, Harry made himself a promise, he would make an appointment at St. Mungo's when he arrived, despite he had the certainty that it was just stress. But his mind was busy with only one thing: Hermione. There was something about spending three days with her, without Ginny, without Ron or any other person that they knew, that made him stay euphoric. Was this the opportunity to apply the Sirius's advice? And if he be disappointed? Or not? So many questions. No answer.


	4. Chap 4  Between Bicorn and Braxton Hall

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. No infringement intended.

**Chapter four**

_Between Bicorn and Braxton Hall_

The rest of days dragged slowly over the week, Harry didn't bother himself anymore because of his anxiety, which at that point, it had become a very familiar and natural feeling. There wasn't a hour or one minute in which he doesn't recreated in his mind the trip to Parkins Valley, what he would say to Hermione when the time arrived or even if none of that happen, if all these expectations remain only in his mind and nothing else. And if nothing happen? If, in the end, everything comes down to a strangely normal trip? Harry didn't complain to ask such questions to himself, he decided that no matter what happen, he would be happy just to be able to spend time alone with Hermione, even though they wouldn't be as alone as he would like.

Once he found her in the Ministry, Harry told her that Ginny had refused the proposal because she was too busy with work and the invitation was still standing. Hermione was a bit reluctant but she accepted in the end, making Harry perturbatively happy. The two spent some time at the Harry's office, all because he wanted her to help him work out some possible speech, if it were necessary, Harry would have to be prepared and he really hated public speaking. Six years ago, when he had just defeated Voldemort, the speeches were constant, the interviews were endless and the homage, well... Harry had lost count of how many he had received. For his luck, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, George and many others who helped in the victory over the Dark Lord, always accompanied him and helped him in interviews and even after all these years, he still felt a little uncomfortable.

Aberle's appearances in his office have also intensified in the passing days, he wanted to check and note down the final details of the trip and he told Harry that wouldn't be possible apparate in the city, for a recommendation of the hosts and founders were established boundaries around the city, because the flow of people on the streets was intense and besides, there could be a tumult if someone recognize him on the way to the hotel. So, he and Hermione would have to use the Floo network connected to a fireplace that was in a private room at the hotel. There, they would be greeted by a few people who will accommodate and provide the necessary security to them. Harry listened in silence, everything was perfect, even Aberle noticed that Harry was very smiling in recent days.

With the weekend coming, Hermione hurried in the affairs and arranged a time to pack her bag with calm. She chose very different clothes from what she was used to wearing lately, since her fight with Ron she was wearing dark clothing and she knew that she wasn't caring about the appearance of her hair, most of the time, you could only see her with her hair in a messy bun. Now, she wanted to wear clothes with bright colors and decided to get a new look before she go, after all, she would meet Braxton Hall, and if he saw her like that? No way. Harry, on the other hand, had to observe Ginny packing his bag and this was a real nuisance to him, since she never let him take his favorite clothes with the argument that some clothes were old and torn up.

"You don't need to take a winter coat! I heard this city is hell itself, it's hot almost all year. But don't worry, I'll put a long sleeve shirt and don't argue with me." - she said, bossy.

Harry just nodded, he wouldn't allow Ginny spoil his good mood.

When the day of the trip arrived, Harry was so excited, he woke up early, took a shower in the company of Ginny against his will and went to the kitchen where he prepared a really strong coffee. He said goodbye to Ginny, he didn't want to prolong this moment and he couldn't be late. Harry had agreed to meet up with Hermione, Aberle, Anna and Sirius in the Ministry, luckily, Ginny wasn't in the mood for some drama and she was very quick in the goodbye kiss. Harry grabbed his bag and a few seconds later disappeared into the fireplace.

Everyone was waiting for Harry when he appeared in the main room of the Department of Magical Transportation, it's from there that Harry and Hermione would use the Floo network to reach Parkins Valley.

"I'm not late, right?" - Harry asked, worried.

"Be calm, you're not," - Sirius said approaching the godson, patting his back. "Harry, are you sure you don't want Anna to go with you? Just in case! You two will be okay?" - he winked at Harry without anyone seeing. Harry could feel his cheeks burning with shame.

"Oh yeah, have you forgot that you're talking to the person who defeated Voldemort? Frankly, Sirius." - Anna, who missed the provocation of Sirius to Harry, joked.

"You all have to stop treating Harry as if he were immortal. Yes, he defeated Voldemort, but he will eventually die, like all of us in this room someday, let's hope this day is still far, but either way"- she took a deep breath, "We'll be fine," - Hermione said turning to Sirius, "I promise that I bring some acid pops for you, well ... if I find it."

"This is bad, Hermione. You are feeding his addiction." - Harry warned, making everyone laugh.

"Enough talk, come on..." - Aberle manifested, clapping his hands to rush them.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to their friends and then, they entered into the fireplace and reappeared in a pretty large room. They saw three unfamiliar faces, smiling and elated when they appear in the fireplace.

"Welcome, my friends! It's an honor to welcome you in our city! "- said the taller man of them, approaching Harry and reaching out to greet him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Briggs. Briggs Griffiths, one of the city managers and you well, you're Harry Potter... our beloved minister and I always knew you were more handsome in person."

Harry wanted to say something, but this seemed impossible since the man was frantic. Harry glanced at Hermione, who luckily was also looking at him with an embarrassed smile, he got a little uncomfortable, but decided not to interrupt the man.

"What do I see here? Mrs. Weasley is a great pleasure to see you in person, how's your husband?"- she opened her mouth to answer him, but it was in vain, the man continued to talk. "He is a splendid keeper, the best, I dare to say. Who knew that Chudley Cannons still had a chance, huh? But he managed to make the team revive, if I remember correctly, I think I witnessed one of his games..."

"For God's sake, Briggs! Let them breathe." - exclaimed a woman, with an unusually low height and long blond manicured hair, who was visibly irritated with the reception of her friend, "My name is Seely, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm also a city manager along with Mr. Briggs, as you have had the opportunity to meet," - she threw a furious glance at Briggs, who returned with a grimace, "...Pearce, he is already at the center of the city waiting for us, and of course, that's Leverett, the hotel owner."

"Oh, it's an honor, Minister... Mrs. Weasley." - he greeted Harry and Hermione quickly, and they could feel his trembling hands, "Welcome to Bicorn Hotel. The best in town!"

"My pleasure, I'm sure we'll love your hotel, seems to be very beautiful." - Hermione smiled.

"Yes, it's very beautiful indeed. This room is quite... peculiar." - Harry said smiling, his eyes looking at the room where they were.

It was totally strange, but in a good sense of the word. The room was so bright that made whoever was present there get the color of the lights, and the walls were covered with pictures, there was no empty space, each picture was in a different mold and colorful. Harry realized from the pictures he could see, that everyone seemed very happy but the funny thing was that he was happy in that room too, as if the day was perfect and everything was possible. But one object in particular in the left corner of the room caught his attention, upon a small altar, he saw an object with a familiar format, it was a shallow basin made of stone.

"Wow, that's a..."

"Pensieve?" - Leverett smiled, "Yes, it is. A rare artifact, don't you agree? I guess that makes me a lucky man."

Harry nodded with a smile.

"But I'm afraid I have some bad news..." - Leverett said, apprehensively. "I was told you would be accompanied, Minister, but... I thought it was your wife, I booked the best bedroom, but now..." - he pointed to Hermione, with an embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh no, no, no." - Harry said, "No problem, it clearly was our mistake. Aberle, my assistant, should have told you that Hermione would come with me, he probably forgot that detail. We don't mind staying in the same..." - he interrupted his speech when he realized he was making decisions without consulting Hermione, "Oh... sorry! Hermione, it's okay to stay in the same bedroom?"

"Of course not! Don't worry, Leverett. We'll be fine. I'll put him to sleep on the couch." - she raised an eyebrow.

Harry scratched his head while everyone laughed at Hermione's joke.

"Relax, Minister! I will provide until the end of the day a bedroom as good as this one!"

"Excellent!" - Hermione said, excitant.

"Follow me, I'll show you your suite."

Leverett led them through the hotel and on the way, Harry notice the funny way he walked, he seemed to bounce off the ground. The man walked by the hotel pointing to some objects and telling stories about them and their ancestors, as was expected, many people was passing through the hotel lobby, they recognized Harry and Hermione, and waved excited and curious to them, Harry nodded sympathetically.

"Do you know if Braxton Hall is in town?" - Hermione asked Seely, who walked beside her.

"Of course! He was born here and every year he comes to the city's anniversary. It's the home of his family, loved by everyone here I must say, you will know him, he will sing some songs for the population at dusk. "

"Really? I cannot wait, I'm a big fan." - Hermione said with some excitement.

"And who isn't?"

Harry, who had stopped paying attention to the Leverett's stories, heard Hermione ask about the singer and observed the two women laughing. _"Me."_ he mentally answered to the Seely's rhetoric, feeling jealous.

**xxx**

A sigh. It was Hermione's reaction when she entered the bedroom specially reserved for them. It was immense and delicately decorated, there were several paintings scattered through the walls of the room, all brightly colored and without any recognizable figure, only random brush strokes. It had two rooms, but no wall separating them, an arrangement of flowers was onto the huge bed and noticeably comfortable, there was also a small coffee table positioned in front of the window, catching the sight of a small part of the forest and the Morme lake, wich surrounded the median city. Hermione giggled when she saw the couch in the corner near the fireplace and turned to Harry.

"I see that your bed is ready." - she said.

"As much as Mrs. Weasley wants you to sleep on the couch, you can be sure it will not happen, Minister. I will provide the other bedroom!" - Leverett said as he picked up the flower arrangement on the bed, taking it to the table where he left there. "A small welcome gift."

"Thank you, it's very nice of you and Leverett, you can call me Harry..."

"Sure!"

"Well... we'll be waiting for you in the hall. Everyone is very anxious, don't be late." - Briggs was pushing slowly Seely and Leverett out of the room and Harry could hear the protest of the two.

"It's a lovely room." - Harry heard his friend said as he opened his suitcase on the bed and with the help of his wand, he deposited his clothes, all well folded by Gina, in the closet.

"Harry, I don't believe you're using magic to do that." - Hermione shook her head.

"You heard Briggs, we can't be late, so it's easier."

"Oh, in that case" - she said, opening her bag and doing the same thing with her wand. Harry watched from the corner of his eyes and smiled without her noticing. "When they said Parkins Valley was too hot, I thought they were exaggerating." - she continued, taking her winter coat and putting it in the closet.

"It's not so hot like that." - he took off his coat and then his tie, "I heard you and Seely talking... you're prepared to meet the famous Braxton Hall?"- he said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Hermione could feel the disdain in Harry's tone.

"Super!" - she replied.

"Hm... then, shall we?"- Harry changed the subject.

"You can go first, I'll put another blouse otherwise I will cook myself on the way."

"You think I have to change this shirt too?" - Harry looked at his shirt and then looked uncertainly to Hermione.

"No, I love that shirt on you, in fact, you look very good in blue!" - she said, staring at him. Harry saw a smirk on her face. Hermione suddenly blinked and turned quickly to the closet, looking for a blouse.

"Ok..." - Harry frowned and smiled warily. "I'll be downstairs, hurry up..."

Harry watched from afar Seely checking her watch every second, as he walked up to them.

"Am I in trouble?"

"What?" - Seely was shocked to realize that Harry saw her looking at her watch, "Oh no, no, Harry... I have this habit of, ah ... you know."

"I'm just kidding." - Harry gave a slight squeeze on her shoulder, while he laughed. "Wait just a minute, Hermione said she wouldn't be late." - he said, turning to Briggs. Harry's eyes crossed the hall, he was now staring at the door of the room where he and Hermione came to Parkins Valley. A strange feeling grew in him, like something was pulling him to that room, he felt attracted to it.

"I'm noticing that you liked that room." - Leverett interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah... yes, I liked... it's very... different!"

"It would be strange if you didn't like it, Harry!"

"What do you mean?" - Harry looked away, which until then was fixed to the door, to Leverett.

"My late wife created that room, it's called the 'The Happy Room', though the reason why it was created doesn't make justice to the name," - Harry saw the man's expression changed to a melancholy and tearful look. "For many years we tried to have children, one day she finally got pregnant and she gave birth to this little baby... so beautiful... Amanda was her name, but she got very sick and there was nothing we could do but wait for the worst. Virginia, my wife, was helpless when our daughter..." - he couldn't complete the sentence, "Well, she was tired of feeling sad and all she wanted was to have a place where she could feel happiness again. So she built that room and cast a spell. It evokes the best feelings in you, the best memories, everything that makes you feel happy. That's why everyone who has visited wants to go back there," - the man approached Harry, "All those portraits on the walls are from people who visited my hotel or the city..."

"And the Pensieve?" - Harry asked.

"It's for visitors. You deposit the best memory you had while you were here. When your visit is over, you can also leave the happiest memory you lived here in the Pensieve."

"Definitely, I will and Leverett..." - Harry said, shaking the man's shoulder, "I'm sorry for what happened... with your daughter, I know exactly what you went through." - Leverett lowered his face and nodded silently.

"Finally, there she is." - Briggs said relieved, making Harry and Leverett turn to him. Hermione came hurrying toward them. Harry put his hands in his pocket and stared the changed look of his friend, who now wore a purple blouse that "emphasized" her bust, her hair was loose and neat. Harry waited until Hermione was around and whispered, "Please tell me you're not dressed up like that just because of Braxton." Hermione, however, didn't bother and simply smiled at him, which angered him even more.

They followed by one of the streets that was strategically interdicted, because at the end of it they would have access to the fund of the symbolic stage set up in the town square. You could hear, coming from all corners, trumpets, shouts, laughter, mixed music and echoing through the streets. Hermione admired the decoration of the city, bright ribbons and flags were everywhere, all of them were orange and purple, the colors of the city. She listened Seely telling gladly, the story of the place, traditions and the changes over the years. Harry, on the other hand, walked with Leverett and Briggs a few steps behind, listening to them talking, but he wasn't paying much attention, his eyes were watching Hermione. She was so beautiful, her hair sliding from one side to the other in every step, her blouse mingling with the purple flags scattered around the street, he can't help but notice the way her hips move, he let his mind sink in dirty thoughts about Hermione, but his reverie only lasted a few seconds because a name came up in Harry's mind: "Braxton Hall." Harry rolled his eyes and breathed, whatever was Hermione's reaction, he knew there was nothing much to worry about, soon they would leave and Hermione would never see him, at least, not soon, and what the hell was he thinking? Hermione was married, now this. _"As if Ron were not enough!"_ - he complained and regretted at the same time for the horrifying thought.

"We have arrived! Stay here a minute, we're going up and Pearce will announce your entry" - said Briggs, and was climbing up along with Seely and Leverett.

"You'll hurt your hands if you keep doing that!" - said Hermione, who noticed the nervousness of Harry and was trying to separate his sweaty hands. "I don't know why you still get nervous about these things, besides, I'm here with you, everything will be okay." - he took a deep breath and calmed down, those words were so true, no matter what he had to face, if Hermione stayed by his side, everything would be fine.

It didn't take long when Harry heard the unfamiliar voice, probably the man named Pearce, inviting them to go up on stage. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and onstage, they had a vision of how beautiful the city really was. They looked together, the square almost crowded with hundreds of ecstatic faces, most of them were waving small flags of Parkins Valley, some had their faces painted, others shouted and waved to them. Harry gave a quick glance and could see hundreds of food stalls on the east side of the square, on the other side he could see tables all over the place. He looked perplexed at Hermione, who looked back and smiled at him, "They are waiting for you...", she encouraged him. Harry pressed his wand into his throat and muttered: _"Sonorus!"_

"Good morning, residents and visitors of Parkins Valley! It is an honor to celebrate with you this day so important to everyone here, it's an even greater honor to be honored. I never know exactly what to say in my speeches and you, well... I think you already know this, right?" - Harry heard the laughter of the crowd, he wasn't only known for being the boy who survived and defeated the Dark Lord, but also, as the Minister who had committed some gaffes in his speeches. "I thank everyone who was in the fight for days like this come true, days of joy and splendor. I appreciate all the support that the wizarding community has given the Ministry and I guarantee that while I remain in this position, I will do everything in my power so we can continue to live in peace. The city is wonderful, I confess that the combination of purple and orange has never been so loved by me as now and also, I hope that the food is as tasty as it sounds because I intend to pass on all the stalls," - he smiled, waving away to people who were in the stalls, "… and Happy Birthday, Parkins Valley!" - Harry turned to Briggs, Seely, Pearce and Hermione, giving a sign and together, they pointed their wands to the center of the square, where were located several piles of boxes, wich at their command, released dozens of fireworks, exploding in the form of bells, hearts and stars of all colors, shining through the sky and reflecting in the eyes of every one present there. The party had officially begun.

**xxx**

"Come quickly, here." - Harry could hear Seely from afar and when he saw her, he noticed she was dragging a man by his arm through the cluster of people. Hermione, who was facing Harry turned to see what would have diverted his attention and she froze at the same moment. "Braxton, let me introduce, this is Harry Potter." - the man reached out and Harry returned the gesture, politely. He could feel a gloomy air coming through those huge black eyes for a second, Harry thought he was in the presence of a Death Eater, after all, Braxton was all in black, making Harry have a brief monologue of how the singer was surviving in that heat, with that jacket. Braxton's hair reminded him of Snape but much shorter. "And Hermione." - the woman continued.

"So you're the famous Hermione? I read a lot about you, you..." - he pointed to the two, "... on the newspaper and about the other one too... your husband, right?"

Harry felt sleepy, Braxton's voice was very quiet and you could hear a snobbish tone amid the British accent more accentuated than Hermione's.

"Me? Not at all," - Hermione let out giggles among the words, she didn't wanted to show her nervousness but she felt it was impossible, "... and yes, my husband, Ronald Weasley!"

"Oh my God, the Chudley Cannons keeper! He is a good one, I dare say that if it weren't for him, the team probably wouldn't have won the League Cup, you agree Minister?"

"Absolutely!" - Harry replied, not very interested.

"Where is he now?" - Braxton gave some sideways glances.

"He couldn't come, he is in training." - Harry noticed the sad tone in her voice.

"His bad luck, right? How could he change the company of a beautiful woman to get sweaty with a bunch of men?" - the singer joked, making Hermione smile. "I must confess that reading all the stories about you... I thought you two would be together, let me know if I'm wrong Minister, but I heard that you'd be totally lost without this beauty."

Hermione blushed, arranging her hair behind her ear, but Harry didn't know if she was embarrassed by the praise or by the comment on they get together.

"Many people thought that... but we are only best friends." - Harry answered, hesitantly.

"Whatever! Now... hmm, I'm hungry." - Braxton closed his eyes and smelled the aroma in the air, "This smell, I can say that the kidney pies are delicious." - he turned to Harry, "You don't mind if I steal your best friend for a while, right?"

_Wrong, you'll not take her anywhere._ That's what Harry thought of saying. He looked at Hermione with the hope that she made any sign of rejection but instead he found an eager and happy look in her eyes.

"No! As long as you bring her safely to me." - Harry faked a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll just eat something and we'll be back."

"Harry, you'll be fine?" - she asked, getting closer to Harry.

"Yes, I will. Go have fun, I'll take a walk with Seely and Leverett... just be careful, ok?"- and his hand involuntarily gripped Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded quietly and smiled at him. Then she walked over to Braxton and they disappeared into the crowd. Harry just took a deep breath and turned to meet Leverett and Seely, they were talking a little further back. Harry decided that he wouldn't get carried away by jealousy, after all, who was he to be feeling jealous of her? This is ridiculous. He thought. And at that point, his hope of applying Sirius's advice was already fading away.

Harry spent the rest of the morning in the company of Seely and Leverett, going from one agglomerate to another, talking to some people that stopped halfway. He chose not to eat, so he could fulfill the promise embedded in his speech and visit all the stalls, but he only gave a pinched at every meal, so therefore he could prove a bit of everything. When he faced several acid pops in one of the stalls, he remembered that Hermione had made a promise to Sirius, he bought some and kept the little package in the back pocket of his pants, he would hand to her as soon as they met again. Harry looked around quickly, hoping to find her in the crowd, hours had passed since he had seen her near the stage and so far no sign of them. Harry started to get worried and asked Seely about their whereabouts, the witch immediately calmed him down, saying that there was no reason for his concern, given that Braxton was a great guy, despite his appearance, and that he soon would perform with his band, then they could be so far. He knew that Hermione could defend herself if anything happened but what bothered him most was knowing that she was out there doing who knows what in the company of the this man.

The day continued quite turbulent and now it was time for Harry talk to the children who surrounded him, some of them was pulling the hem of his shirt in an attempt to get some attention, the most astute ones wanted details of how he defeated Voldemort. Harry bent down to take some pictures with them and one of the children caught his attention, it was a little girl, her hair was wavy and red, her green eyes bulging in amazement at the sight of Harry, she showed him, very proud, the small scar on her chin but unlike Harry (and to his relief), it wasn't linked to forces of darkness, but only a consequence for wanting to fly on hers brother's broom without permission. Briggs and Pearce came rushing and they tried to dispatch all the children, who were now hanging on Harry.

"So sorry, Minister! These children of today, you know..." - said Briggs, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"It's okay, I love children, hope someday I can have many little monsters like these." - Harry laughed as he packed his clothes all wrinkled.

"How was the tour? Too bad we couldn't go with you." - said Pearce.

"It was great! I proved that old saying 'grain by grain the hen fills her belly.'"- Harry rested his hand on his belly.

"I'm sure that you still left a space for dinner." - Seely teased.

They laughed as Harry grimaced upon hearing the comment.

"Well, well, look what we have here. I heard your voice and I came running, Minister!"

A shiver ran down his spine. Harry would recognize that voice even if he was partially deaf, he turned to face her, the same red nails, the same fancy dress, the same curly hair and of course, glasses.

"Good afternoon to you too, Skeeter!" - said Harry in a cynical tone, "It's a pleasure to see you here."

"It's a pleasure to see me anywhere, in fact." - a small notebook opened in the air and the Quick-Quotes Quill quickly began to write incessantly. "But let us leave aside the formalities, Minister! Tell me... the party of this, let's say, interesting city, have what it takes to receive the unique Harry Potter? Or... "

"Skeeter, you better stop it." - Harry said, pointing to the Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Do you regret coming to this ho..."

"Stop now!" - he said between his teeth, giving a slap in the quill, "You're not welcome here. You should be grateful that I've left you working at the Prophet, even after everything you've written..."

"But I'm not in the headlines!" - she interrupted, sharply.

"BUT YOU HAVE A JOB!" - Harry took a deep breath, trying to find some remnant of patience, "Look, the only reason you still have this job it's because of your family... and I'm still trying to figure out which spell you used on your husband who seems to be a good man and he married with this..." - he pointed indignantly to her, "You have a daughter, I hope she hasn't inherited the traits of her mother. Have some respect, Skeeter!"

"Harry!" - he felt a hand squeeze his arm and when he turned, he saw Hermione.

"Hey, I was worried... where were you?"

Skeeter laughed and they stared at her at the same time.

"Why is that whenever I see you, you're accompanied by the flower of Hogwarts?" - the reporter approached Harry, putting her hand in her mouth and whispering, "Your wife accept that she never will be your favorite?"

"Ugh, you disgust me, Skeeter! How a woman can be as petty as you? "- Hermione snorted.

"The truth is a funny thing, isn't? Always cause conflict and let people... nervous, I don't know why..." - she continued with a pleasant smile on her lips. "But since you show up, darling, answer me one thing: when will you finally accept the request to teach at Hogwarts, huh? It wouldn't be a problem spending a few months away, given that your husband does the same with you. Don't you agree, Harry?"

"That's enough, Skeeter!" - Harry stared at the reporter closely, with fury in his eyes, making Hermione jump quickly, grabbing his arms and pull him back.

"Go away!" - Hermione screamed.

Rita turned and walked away, but they could still hear her laughter as she walked.

"She's like a Dementor."- said Harry, realizing the look of sadness on Hermione's eyes. "Don't be sad, Hermione. You know how she is..."

"I know... I'm fine, I swear! And you? Survived without me?"

"For the first time, yes. Where were you? I thought you'd never come back." - Harry tried to keep his voice casual in the more convincing way as he could.

"Oh Harry, it was so nice! He is a totally different person than he seems, he introduced me to his family... I didn't know he had a little sister, very lovely, I wish you had known her, then we had lunch and he told me about his inspirations and music and..."

"Okay, okay. I think I understand. As for the little sister, I think I already hit my share of children today." - he laughed, pointing to a scratch on his neck that he has won from one of the children while they tried to climb into his lap.

"What animals." - she joked, approaching to better see the scratch, "Oh, and I can also see that they have done a little damage to your glasses, huh?" - she pointed to the small crack in the corner of the lens

He was squinting, trying to see the damage. "I hadn't even noticed!"

"I think I know how to fix this..." - she drew her wand and pointed to the glasses, "_Oculus Reparo!_"

And in an instant, the crack in the lens is gone, but he felt a crack in his heart. So many years had passed since Hermione had said the same spell on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, he looked at her and he could see that same girl who went into his cabin, full of attitude and with a snobbish look, who would say that she would become his best friend, the best person that he ever met, the woman with a heart of gold... _the love of his life._

"Harry!" - Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face, awakening him from his brief reverie. "Wake up!"

"Huh? Ah... Yes, sorry, I just... you know, memories..." - he said, flustered.

"I know what you're talking about, I remembered too!" - she smiled at him, tenderly.

"Hermione... if you don't mind, I'm going back to the hotel, you can stay here if you want, the show will start in a few minutes."

"So I guess I'll have to get back with you, right? After all, you really think you will sleep in the bed? "

Harry laughed.

"I had forgotten this great little detail. But seriously, you don't need to go."

"I want to. I've spent all day with my idol, now I want to spend the rest of the night with my hero and my best friend." - she put her arm through Harry's arm and together they started walk in their way to the hotel.

"Your hero, huh?" - Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you are, you are everybody's hero."

"In this case you're the heroine in this story, because let's face it, how far I would have gone without your help?"

"Not so far..." - she said, posing.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"You said first."

"You won. You know, I was thinking... we didn't have a proper teenager time, right?"

"If by 'proper' you mean normal, I agree! All the young people concerned about the grades and parties and we were..."

"Trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort! Do you regret, Hermione? Because you know, sometimes I feel that I took your and Ron's youth."

"I'll never regret it, Harry! It was hard, we lose many loved ones but we had an adventure, I met you... and Ron, and you know very well that I wasn't the popular type, we have never been, I think..." - Harry glanced discredited, making Hermione laughed, "Ok ok. We were a little bit famous, Ron and I took the boat, you were the famous one, but I never saw you as the famous Harry Potter, I don't know, to me you were just Harry. What I mean is... I feel like I've been part of something, something important and that made worthwhile."

"You did and if it weren't for you, I don't think I would have been able to defeat Voldemort. Seriously!" - he exclaimed, already premeditating her look of disapproval. "But who says we are no longer young?"

"Yeah, who said? We are the living representation of young and beautiful people."

"Wait." - he stopped in the middle of the street, "Let's do this."

"Do what?" - Hermione asked, stunned.

"Being young, at least once in our lives, I don't know... let's do something crazy." - he was totally excited.

"NOW?" - she started laughing when she realized that Harry was serious.

"Yes, now! Wait..." - Harry looked at her, "You're scared, Hermione Granger? You're so girly." - he said, teasing her.

"Me? Never, and get ready because today we will know how much you can drink mead, if you don't get drunk in the first cup."

"What? I NEVER got drunk drinking mead, Hermione. There was that party in Neville's house but... come on, let's go."

He grabbed Hermione's hand and went racing down the street. Destination? The first pub they could find open.


End file.
